


炳烛夜游

by DawnLeft



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, 真选组！莲x吉原！真司, 银魂Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 旧文搬运，我流逻辑大师qsl x 人形吉祥物kdsj
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 15





	炳烛夜游

被人从背后抓住手腕时真司正一边揉着颧骨上的淤青，一边发出“嘶嘶”的吃痛声响。

刀锋压上颈侧，冰冷的触感让真司打了个寒颤。铜制纽扣隔着单薄和服硌上他的背，偷袭者制服挺括、声音凶狠：“别动，真选组执法。”

真司眯着眼胡乱往后摸索，摸到高高长长漆黑一条，放了心。“莲。”他笑得眯起眼睛，不小心牵动脸上的伤，扭曲成一个古怪表情，“莲，你来啦。”

秋山莲收了刀，拽着他就走。真选组个高腿长走路带风，真司被迫跟着一路小跑，木屐在地上踩出啪嗒啪嗒的错乱声响。穿过人群、拐过街巷，门厅里美貌艺伎抬头看见两人，以扇掩口巧笑倩兮：“啊啊，秋山先生，辛苦了。”全然不管同事飞过来的求救眼神。

门轴弹开又合上，毫不见外登堂入室的武装警察翻出酒精，对着试图逃窜的房间主人来了一记漂亮的战术擒拿。城户，你是笨蛋吗。他毫不留情地申饬。

才不是啊！真司张牙舞爪地躲避往脸上戳来的凶器。秋山莲这厮一天二十四小时有二十三小时半在生闷气，棉球戳脸时力道大得仿佛要当场酿成谋杀。

“别动。”莲被面前几乎挣扎成一道残影的脑袋晃得心烦，干脆长腿一迈把人彻底压在身下。“只有笨蛋才会经常受伤吧。“他说。

城户真司是个不折不扣的笨蛋。莲张口就能数落出他一堆的缺点：笨手笨脚，头回见面就害他把烟头戳在制服上并成功给自己背上一笔已经翻到十五万的外债。健忘又缺心眼，别人低声下气地说两句场面话就被支使来支使去，完全不记得前几天才刚被那万事屋的缺德老板伙同助手骗得团团转。身为吉原的一分子更是完全不合格，琴棋书画样样不会，家常便饭是火机刚举起来就因为什么完全与他不相干的事撒腿冲出去，留下叼着烟一脸懵的客人。

所以说，这种家伙到底是怎么在这里活到这么大的？

莲不自觉问出这句话的时候手指还在对方身体里搅动。真司满脸通红地蜷在他怀里，靠着他肩膀发出细碎的喘，闻言瞪大了眼睛，显然为秋山莲此人上药做爱和日常口头暴力可以同时进行的奇妙效率所震撼。

等等这么说也太伤人了吧——真司鼓起双颊朝他瞪眼的样子总是让莲无端想起某种可食用水产。莲也是，明明上次失忆的时候被一路追杀到吉原，你到底干了什么才能惹到那么多仇家，给我稍微反省一下啊！

对，罪状还要再加一条。莲想。他动作有点重了，插入的时候真司从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，眼角泛红，又凑过来和莲黏黏糊糊地接吻。淡淡的酒精味在鼻粘膜上挥之不去，莲低头时，刚好能看见那一块显眼的青色。

敏锐不足天真有余，明明身手利落到能跟真选组的武装警察打个不相上下，却总是因为对对手莫名其妙的心软把自己搞得一团糟。

心软的人往往死得早。城户太显眼了，在不见天日的吉原如执烛火夜行。莲时常因为这家伙居然能平安活到二十多岁而暗自感叹生命的伟大。

因为真司是个笨蛋嘛。印象里有盛装花魁掩唇轻笑。但是，大家都很喜欢他哦。

真司。吉原的人都这么叫他。Shin-ji。Shin-ji。美丽如梦境的女子们红唇开合，发音时嘴角牵扯往上，往往最终模糊成不甚明显的笑意。属于吉原的真司踩着木屐踏过吉原每一条街道，对所有唤他名字的声音回以探寻的目光，眼神专注又坦荡。

莲偏偏要叫他城户，即使在这浮华的桃源乡里名与姓承载的亲疏远近早就颠倒又模糊。他触到真司凸起的蝴蝶骨，沿着脊椎一路摸索。手指沾着汗液往下滑，没入胡乱堆叠在腰侧的蓝色和服中。莲卡住真司的腰，把他往前摁好进得更深，力道像是一个把对方揉入骨血的拥抱。

莲。莲。真司张着嘴喘息急促。他说话时总是带有习惯性的黏连，原本干脆的单音节在他舌尖含混成暧昧的一团，听得人心浮气躁，像是鸟羽拂过皮肤。莲。

太吵了，城户。莲低声说。夏夜燥热，地下桃源乡没有虫鸣，只有花街喧嚣通宵响彻。相贴的胸腔震颤，莲听见心脏跳动的声音，快而响，盖过窗外隐约飘进的笑语。他有些忍无可忍。你怎么连心跳都这么吵。

真司闷闷地笑出声。那是你的心跳哦，莲。他说。

莲用舌头堵住了他的嘴。

是真的热，热到灯烛摇晃的影都让人浑身发烫。真司浑身上下都是潮气，腿根一片泥泞湿滑。莲把黏在他在脸上的濡湿长发拨开，去咬他的颈侧。那里在不久前刚盛过一抹雪亮刀光，现下岩浆汩汩流淌，隔着薄薄一层皮肉与莲的唇齿相贴。高潮来得殷切又热烈，莲看见真司脚趾蜷紧，腰背绷出一个漂亮的弧。空闲着的双手在身侧毫无章法地收紧又松开，被莲烦不胜烦地捉住。

他们自然而然地十指相扣。

“没想到啊城户，你居然是那种喜欢被咬的类型吗。”贤者时间的秋山莲毫无心理负担地恶人先告状。

“给我搞清楚到底是谁的错啊。”真司发出含混的嘀咕。莲的东西还留在他身体里，他惯穿的衣服被折腾得乱七八糟接近报废边缘，但他实在是有点累——所以让我睡觉吧其他事情都可以留到明早再做吧？

可莲的声音依然不依不饶地在他头顶盘旋，忽远忽近，像是接触不良的收音机。

“城户。”莲说，“城户，你想去看看太阳吗？”

“吉原哪里来的太阳。”真司眼皮发沉，意识轻飘飘地飞向远方，“莲是笨蛋吗……”

你好意思说别人吗——莲没有把这句话说出口。三秒不到就彻底意识断线的迟钝家伙压着他的小臂睡得一脸没心没肺，柔软的金棕色发丝缠得他手腕发痒。

莲不自觉地打了个呵欠。他心不在焉地蜷紧手指，抓住了一把阳光。


End file.
